Ronin Goddesses
by Rei-chan. Watch her shine
Summary: 5 girls from America, out on a camping trip run into the Ronin Warriors and realize their lives are more important than they expected. Warlords/OC Ronins/OC -possible pairings between at least one of the Ronins and one of my characters-
1. Chapter 1

Yes another story I have ideas flowing for story starters but nothing's coming to me for my Naruto story I've been wanting to do a Ronin fic for a while I finally got how they meet the girls straight so I decided to write it down and this is what you get... if it's too short don't worry the chaps will get longer as they go but still... any Ideas for Gaia: the silent beauty. Would be greatly appreciated hehe.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! DON'T GET PISSED AT ME!!!

* * *

**

Ronin Goddesses  
Chapter 1

"Ok, we need that and that and definitely those," an off the shoulder shirt was tossed into an over flowing duffle bag followed by an ankle length jean skirt and a pair of 2-inch flat heeled boots. The tosser of said clothes walked out of their closet and stared at the overloaded duffle bag. This girl had on khaki capris and a brown V-neck shirt, her soft blonde-brown hair up in an unbrushed pony-tail. She bit the inside of her lip and fiddled with her sea-shell strung necklace, debating with herself whether or not she should fold her clothes.

"Nah!" she decided to just stuff her clothes into the already stretched to it's limits duffle bag. She struggled to zip the thing up and got it closed after two minutes of wrestling with it. She lifted the heavy bag and ran down the stairs past her grandmother grabbing her lunch from her mother.

"Bye mom!"

"Have fun sweetheart! AND DON'T OVER EXERT YOURSELF!" Her mother called from the door as the girl ran down the street. The girl laughed as she turned the corner. She smiled at her four other friends waiting at their usual bus stop. She stopped in front of her friends and collapsed on the bench nearby. She laughed with her friends who each also had over stuffed bags. None of the girls were the folding type.

**Girls POV.**

Hi, I'm Sarune, weird name I know believe me I'd change it if it wasn't so cool. I guess I should introduce my friends that I'm with, well let's get this over with, hope you can keep up. My friend with the yellow-blonde hair, styled in what many anime fans would call the Deidara style, is Druid. As you probably guessed she's an anime fanatic, she's still cool, she knows when to hang out with friends at least. Her outfits are expensive though, at the current moment she's wearing off the shoulder fishnet with a normal black T-shirt over it and a black skirt covered in every chain imaginable. Did I forget to mention she likes chains? I did? Well now you know. Her parents are hippies hence the name Druid, but she swears her family on her fathers side has at least some samurai blood in it. She did a timeline of her family for a History project once to prove it so we have no choice but to believe her.

Ok on to second friend, this oh so wonderful friend of mine isn't really my friend, Rowina **(A/N: pronouced Row-eena two syllables, don't tell me it's too close to Rowens name I know that already it's bad enough that I've paired her with him)**. Ok she is but she isn't, it's hard to explain. She's technically my cousin from my father's side, ya see I'm part English and part Japanese and she's Japanese. She and her mom aren't getting along so well so she high tailed it over here to America and is currently staying with my dad. Parents are divorced by the way. Anyways, she just started hanging out with us one day, but she likes to pick on me alot since she's older. She's like a big sister you can't help but love, but you wish so badly you didn't. Rowina's outfits are kind of 'out there' in my opinion. Her hairs never the same color, at the current moment it's a dark blue. Her clothes are always bordering on slut. Rowina's wearing tight leather pants with a black tube top with Daft Punk bitch written acrossed it in white with the Daft Punk robots behind the lettering, obviously custom made. She's wearing a normal Daft Punk zip-up hoody zipped up half way so she could get away with her damn shirt at school.

Speaking of Daft Punk, that brings me to my more level headed hang out buddy. She's been labeled as our leader by everyone but the five members of our group, me included. She's responsible for getting my cousin into the Daft Punk scene. Her names Rina, waist length midnight black hair - How she keeps it healthy and shiny is beyond me - , regular red t-shirt and normal jean pants, and a definite Latina. She's a fashion reject on purpose. You're probably saying 'HUH!?' What I mean is every time someone tries to give her fashion advice the more out of fashion her outfit is the next day. Guess yesterday she wasn't bothered about her fashion sense. Anyways Rina is pretty much the voice of reason out of us all. She's pretty quiet most of the time, but, if you push just the right buttons she snaps. Her temper is something to be feared, course me and my buddy Ketria make a pretty close second with her.

Ah last but not least, the true blue American girl. The one who defies all the labels that we modern day teenagers have on us from other countries and yet proves them at the same time, Ketria. She's part Indian part African-American but still her ancestors on her mothers side were here long before any settlers so yeah my comment still stands. Ketria's name came from her father, don't really remember what it means but her Indian name is cool. Earth Fighter, it's supposed to mean that she fights any obstacle mother earth throws in her way, and boy does she fight. Ketria's on the wrestling team, she's the only girl too, many of her teammates' girlfriends don't much like her. Can't understand why, she's just doing what she loves and not getting arrested for it. It's possible it could be that those blonde idiot cheerleaders don't realize Ketria's gay. Yup I said it, Ketria is into girls, it's no big deal she'll flirt with guys but that's about it. Now that I look at her outfit, it looks like she's going indian today. She's wearing a traditional indian head band and her indian bracelets she got from her grandmother are around her wrists. Her shirt is just a normal white shirt with a Cherokee horse grazing on the front of it. Normal white washed jeans and every day sneakers. Not complete Indian but still she's definitely flaunting her heritage. Probably to tell the teachers she knows what she's doing on our trip.

I never did explain our bags did I? Well we're going on an end of school senior camping trip for 2 weeks hence only one bag for each of us. Druid's bag is green with little Zeldas and Links and Triangle thingies all over it. I think she called them Triforces. She's a video game fanatic too. Weird for a quiet girl neh? Anyways Rowina's bag is a solid navy blue, I think it's one of mine. Oh well, Rina's has a smoky gray back ground with orange red flames drawn all over it. Rina's responsible for the flames, did I mention she's a pyro? Ketria's is just a simple orange brown, with indian designs on it, very earthy. Great she also has her guitar case with her. My bag is clear with sea creatures scattered all over it, the seams are a calm sea blue. Yeah, I'm obsessed with water, I plan on studying Marine Biology when I leave our high school, can't swim very well though, that's what I plan on working on while we're out there. My bag is the only one that's obvious that I just stuffed it and didn't bother to fold my clothes. Hey, wrinkles are in anyways, in your clothes at least. Well, here's our bus, and before I reveal something I really shouldn't I bid you adieu.

**Normal POV.**

The five friends climbed onto the bus laughing and joking taking their seats in the back of the currently empty bus. Ketria grinned pulling out her acoustic guitar from it's casing and started tuning it. The other four groaned rolling their eyes pulling out their own entertainment. Druid pulled out a taped book and a casset player putting in the tape she left off on into the player and started to listen to it instead of Ketria. Rowina and Rina shared an Ipod with Daft Punk songs recorded on it. Sarune simply put in her songs of the sea CD into her CD player and listened to that while she took a nap. The girls didn't notice as their classmates loaded onto the bus group by group. They didn't notice much really until they hit the campsite. Once the bus stopped the girls looked up and Ketria shook Sarune awake. They filed out and stood infront of the teachers that were in charge of the trip.

"All right class, you each were put into groups of four and five yesterday during school so you should know who your spending this entire camping trip with," there were a collection of moans and groans. Shouts of 'Do we have to spend the _entire_ trip with them?' or 'Can we switch groups?' were heard all over. The only ones who weren't complaining were the five girls in the back. They were grinning like maniacs since they were paired together.

"Yes you have to spend the entire trip with your group and NO! You can't switch groups, that'd cause more mayhem than I want to handle," the teacher sighed then mumbled to herself, "Especially with the Aurora High Pranksters."(1)

A second teacher stepped forward with a clipboard held out infront of him. "Alright you lazy morons pipe down!"

"That's a way to get us to shut up," Ketria whispered out of the corner of her mouth to Sarune. Sarune snickered with a nod before Druid and Rina shushed them. "I'm going to call off your group name that you so cleverly came up with when you were put in your groups. I'll also assign you a cabin and you have to hike to it there is a guide that will meet with you once you're assigned your cabin." The teacher pointed to the group of guides behind him. "Alright first up," he groaned as he looked at his clipboard. "As always the Aurora High Pranksters, do you Ladies enjoy being called that?" He had to ask as they walked up to him. They grinned and with a group "YES!" followed by giggles, they headed to where he pointed meeting their guide to take them to Cabin one.

The guide smiled kindly at them, "You girls have an interesting group name, do you mind if I ask why you go by that?"

"Nope not at all, people started calling us that at school and around town because we're always playin pranks on this Prep school called Aurora High," Rowina explained as they hiked.

"Yeah we don't much like that school 'cause stuck ups swarm the place, Ancient High is much better," Rina said putting away her Ipod.

The guide smiled, "I see, well here we are." She said as they came to the end of their hike, "Cabin one is the best of them all you girls got lucky, it has everything you need either in it or walking distance from it." The girls grinned at that and charged into the cabin to claim their rooms. The guide smiled a secret smile and walked down the path her clothes changing to a priestess' attire of old times before fading into the shadows. "Fate's wheels have started to turn, don't defy it, or you will be lost within your own self." Was the message whispered on the wind before the woman disappeared all together.

**INSIDE**

"HEY I CALL DIBS ON THE ROOM UPSTAIRS!!" Sarune called from the upstairs hallway that seemed to double as a balcony.

"WE GOT THIS ONE!" Rowina and Rina called charging into the room just below Sarune. Druid and Ketria looked at eachother and shrugged heading into the last bedroom and setting their bags on their respective beds.

"We're always the last ones to pick aren't we Ketria," Druid joked pulling out her stuffed wolf and putting it by her pillow. Ketria laughed with a nod, "Yeah, I just hope we all can get along without most of our electronics." Ketria poked Druid, "Specially you. You and your video games." Druid rolled her eyes and mock pushed Ketria with a smirk.

"I'm not addicted to them, they're just a way to keep me occupied when I can't meditate and need to get away from Marian and Arnold," Druid reasoned, folding and placing her stuff in her half of the dresser. Ketria following her example.

"Hey Druid," "Hm?" "I've always been curious, why do you call your parents by their names? Why not, my parents or Mom and Dad?"

"Because I grew up with them always tellin me that since they can call me by my first name that I could too," Druid shrugged taking out her recorded books and setting them up neatly on the dresser. Ketria put her Guitar in their closet before hanging up her five sun dresses and offering to hang up Druid's long skirts.

"Guess you didn't pack any dresses as usual." "Nope." "Why do you hate dresses so much?" "Why do you dress like a borderline tramp?" "Ouch, ok I get it." Rina rolled her eyes as Rowina went back to unpacking. Rina headed to the door, "I'm gonna go check on Sarune, cya." "Bye."

Rina peaked into Sarune's room to see her napping again, she smirked and pulled the covers over Sarune. Sarune was the youngest of the five of them but the most mature. Even more mature than Rina was willing to admit at times. Rina smiled looking around the room. Sarune was definitely a water sprite, she had pictures of the ocean at different times of the year, all at sunset, covering the walls. There were also pictures Sarune had taken of them when they were at the beaches in japan. Rina blinked seeing the only framed picture Sarune had in the room she picked it up and looked closely at it. It was a picture of a boy and Sarune, they were embracing and smiling longingly at eachother the boy had his arms resting on Sarune's shoulders and Sarune's were around his waist. Rina narrowed her eyes in curiousity, the boy looked oddly familiar but she couldn't match his face with a name. Rina sighed putting the picture back where it was, smoothed out Sarune's hair and walked out. Rina was thinking so deeply as she left Sarune's room that she didn't see Druid and ran into her.

"Ouch, that's one way to get a broken nose, Rina," Druid said getting up off the floor rubbing her butt as Rina apologized. "Hey Rina what's up? You're not normally out of it, that's usually me."

Rina shook her head, "Sorry Druid, I just saw a picture of Sarune and a boy that looked familiar but I can't place his name."

"Ummm, was it in Sepia? And looked like it was restored a little?" "Yeah why?"

"That's not Sarune, that's Sarune's great-great grandmother and great-great grandfather. She got the pic restored in sepia style a month ago." Druid clarified for Rina.

"How do you know?" "I asked her once, that was her answer." "Oh."

"Anyways, do you want to go out on a nature hike with me? I want to go check out the area but I don't want to go alone." Druid begged with her hands folded infront of Rina. Rina sighed with a shrug, "Sure why not?" "Oh thank you thank you thank you, I owe you one Rina." "Yeah you do, let's go." The two girls walked outside and into the forest. They followed the small path looking at different plants and matching a bird with it's song. Druid froze as a grey wolf walked in their path, stopped and stared at them. Rina stopped mid step seeing the wolf and looked at Druid unsure in what to do.

Druid stepped forward completely unaware of her surroundings except for the wolf in front of her. Out of nowhere a white tiger jumped out growling hostilely towards the wolf. Druid snapped out of her trance and stared confused at the tiger. "Ok I _know_ white tigers are not native to this area," she heard Rina say, Rina coming out of her own stupor.

"White Blaze you dumb tiger what the hell--" a boy with black hair ending at the shoulder blades and in a red full body armor walked out from the general area the tiger, known as white blaze, jumped out from. The boy stopped seeing the two girls and groaned out a 'great.' Rina started to bristle when another boy walked out this one with blonde hair some of it sweeping over his right eye. This boy also had on full body armor but his was green. **(A/N: It's his right eye, I'm a ronin buff I should know, so don't go sayin IT'S HIS LEFT EYE!!! blah blah blah... . don't tick me off with that junk)**

"Ryo, you don't have a good sense... of... direction..." The blonde trailed off seeing the girls he sighed saying 'wonderful,' making Rina bristle even more. Druid raised an eyebrow at the boys then looked back at the wolf and decided to really look at it this time. The wolf was a normal grey wolf nothing special about it's appearance except it had a collar on it with five different color stones. Each of the stones had a kanji in it, Druid made a note to have Sarune or Rowina translate them.

"HEY! DRUID WAKE UP!" Rina's shout made Druid jump and glance over at her as if asking 'What?'.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK DID YOU HEAR THOSE TWO!?" Druid could tell Rina was mad by their whispered words and the two boys flinched at Rina's temper, Druid sighed, where's Sarune when you needed her.

"Yes, I heard them, and there's probably a good reason as to why they said what they said," she looked at the two boys calmly, "Right?" The boys nodded quickly. "Explain, but before you do, kindly call your tiger away from my wolf." At Ryo's whistle White Blaze reluctantly moved away from the wolf and to Ryo's side. "Thank you," Druid squatted down and held out her hand, "Here Huntress." At her gentle call the wolf got the idea and moved towards Druid as if she was familiar with Druid. Druid stood up as the wolf sat at her side. "Now explain those sighed words..."

Ryo laughed nervously, "What words?" Druid's eyes narrowed as Rina started to bristle again. The two boys flinched again, the blonde then stepped forward.

"First off, my name is Sage," he pointed to himself then pointed to his friend, "and this is Ryo--"

"That's all good and all, but we just want to know why you said, great and wonderful as if it was a bad thing," Druid said starting to get impatient herself, she may have more patience than the average person but that didn't mean it was endless.

Sage blinked and straightened up, "Right umm... Ryo?" he looked over to his red clad friend. Ryo sighed, "To put it bluntly, since you've already seen us in our pre-armor, we're Ronin Warriors." Druid and Rina both blinked, then blinked again and again. Druid's mouth started twitching up ward and Rina started snickering before they both collapsed into laughter.

"That's rich!" Rina busted out followed by a wave of giggles coming from the two girls. "They're just a legend," Druid put in calming down, when she noticed the serious looks from the boys she calmed completely and stood up straight her laughter suddenly gone. "You mean to tell us they're real?" Rina stopped blinking staring at the boys.

"You're not serious?" Rina said shocked then looked at Druid, "I thought you said that was some crazy story your dad created to get us to go to sleep."

"I thought so too," Druid looked at the boys, "So you're telling me it's true?" Ryo and Sage nodded, Rina blinked and Druid just flat out fainted. Huntress jumped up and started checking to see if she was all right, Rina dropped to her side and called out her name to try and wake her up.

* * *

AND I'M DONE... OMG!!! I THINK I WROTE ANOTHER MARY-SUE!!! _cries_ PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T!!! I HOPE I DIDN'T!!! Ok yeah over reaction just a tad but anyways i'm suffering from insomnia and I just had an itch to write a Ronin Warriors fanfic... how'd I do?... And that pic is actually of Sarune and Cye in a past life. Sarune remembers it and sort of made the pic out of sand and junk and that's why it looks like a sepia style and she fakes it being her great-great grandparents... it'll be explained eventually... the divorced thing is just something I put in so Rowina could have a place to stay and not live in the same house as Sarune. It's not gonna make her depressed or anything, she doesn't much like her dad though.

1) OK I decided to put this in here because I live in a small town and there's a prep school just a few blocks from my place and there's alot of students to that school living around me and they're complete snobs, they always look down on people who can't get things because they don't have the money... pretty much you're poor if you don't have the money to get the newest of gadgets and they don't like you because of that... and well once a month a group of my friends and I play pranks on these kids and on the school itself... It borders on vandalism but it's not quite _grins_ it pays to have a police officer as a brother in law. Anyways we sort of became the (insert snob school's name here) high pranksters... considering they think it's kids from inside the prep school... but it's only one lol my best friend goes to the school and always helps us out when we decide to pull our prank it's so much fun to screw with them.

I'm evil and take pride in it so bugger off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guess what... I GOT MY SECOND CHAPTER STRAIGHT!!! Yes I know Rye I'm sorry that chapter 7 of Gaia: The Silent Beauty isn't up, like I said I'm stuck. E-mail me if you want to help me get it out. Anyways yes I finally got this chapter straight. If it's short oh well if it's long woohoo. Ok thanks to a lovely reviewer that I hope will continue reading this fic I won't put any little interrupt A/N thingies instead I'll just mark them and rant about them after the chap... cause aparently some people enjoy my rants. Weird my ex said they were annoying, _stares off into space then comes back after Rye snaps her fingers in my face _ok sorry lost my train of thought there for a moment.

Ok here's pretty much what's going to happen since there are so many characters including the animals. The chapters are going to focus on one or two at a time. Three if I feel it needs to be. If it's three, not even I'll be aware of it 'til it's all written and junk so I won't tell you but I will tell you when I focus on one or two characters. When it's two characters it'll be one of mine and one of the Ronin Characters, Ule and Mia are not going to be in this, small bit of info I forgot. Yes they are all in America. And before this even gets on the way, Yes! I am perfectly and _**FULLY**_ aware that Kento is chinese or at least that's what is believed. I personally don't think he's chinese. He seems to much like a kid who grew up in a big city in America. At least in the english version of Ronin Warriors, no clue about the japanese version. Anyways, what he's going to be is American. Kento's family owns a big cabin nearby the camp grounds the girls are at and that's how the boys are there. I swear if someone sends me a Review saying "Kento's not American he's chinese get it right!" I swear if it's annonymous _**IT WILL BE DELETED!**_And if it is signed you will get an extremely long, extremely nasty reply to your review that you will not like. _huffs_ Ok srry too much caffeine and mom was complaining about dinner so I'm a teensy bit annoyed. Why the hell does my writing come to me when I'm ticked? _long pause, crickets chirp_ Gee don't answer all at once... Also before I forget this is mainly friendship possibly long lost loves meet but it's just an idea running through my head it's not set in stone whether they're gonna hitch or just stay friends it'll be decided as the story continues. There will be crushes though nothing permanent unless it works for me.

Anyways I'm gonna pretty much not gonna focus on the relationships friends or otherwise I'm just gonna get the story underway you know introduce Kayura and the warlords, along with Anubis also my true dark goddesses. Yes I am aware Anubis was killed sometime in the series and gave his armor to Kayura. You will see how I bring him into the story without destroying that little tidbit of information.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! GO AHEAD!!! TRY AND SUE!!!**

P.S: Srry if there's alot of dialogue. Also I'm goin by the english version sooo... umm who ever remembers Rowens Kanji please tell me, I only remember Virtue(Ryo), Trust(Cye), Justice(Kento), and Wisdom(Sage). For the life of me I can't remember Rowen's Kanji thingy... oh and all the warlords besides Anubis too if you don't mind... I know Anubis to the point where it's a split second answer if you ask me what it is. Again this is the english version I'm goin' by, the Japanese version is all twisted around from what I'm familiar with.

* * *

Ronin Goddesses  
Chapter 2

_'Wake up child of nature. Your destiny is set and you must learn what must be taught.' _A calm voice spoke to a barely concious Druid.

"Who are you?" Rina blinked at Druid's softly spoken question. "What did she say?" A guy, who's name Rina learned to be Kento, asked as he came up behind her barely catching the soft words.

"Shhh," Rina shushed glaring at him, "she's dreaming something important, so quiet. Otherwise I'll make it so your family line ends with you." With Rina's threat Kento gulped and backed out of the room going to join his friends.

Kento sat at the table all five boys were sitting at, all of them back in their street clothes, he shuddered looking back at the room they placed the passed out Druid, her wolf and Rina in. "That chick is scary when she wants to be," Kento shuddered again looking at his friends. Ryo laughed and shook his head.

"That girl certainly has fire in her soul." Ryo then looked over at Sage with a thoughtful, but confused expression on his face, "It's interesting, but Sage have you noticed that Druid girl is like your complete opposite but at the same time your female double?" Sage nodded quietly agreeing while taking a sip of his tea.

_'So wait a minute, I'm a goddess...' Druid pointed to herself then pointed to the woman in japanese armor and priestess garb underneath after the woman's nod. 'And you're an ancient warrior priestess who commissioned the so called nine goddesses?' Again a silent nod in answer._

_'WHAT THE HELL!?' Druid stared at the woman incredulously. A small smile appeared on the ancient priestess' face at Druid's surprise. "Your ancestors, the former holders of the Halo pendant, spoke with the same surprise.' The womans lips twitched, 'It's quite funny, though they are the same words spoken, it is still quite humorous to hear it coming from a rumored to be _calm_ goddess.' Druid groaned collapsing to her knees. The ancient priestess kneeled down in front of Druid with a soft caring smile. The ancient priestess curled a strand of Druid's hair behind her ear._

_'There are many things you must learn, that I cannot teach you in the time we are permitted, so request the owner of the Halo to teach you in the ways of battle and I will teach of the goddesses past. Understand?' At Druid's nod the priestess smiled and nodded in affirmation, 'Good, now you must wake up, your friend is worried.' 'Let her wait, I need to process this.' 'As you wish, but I must take my leave, I need to awaken Anubis as well as inform Kayura and the warlords of the upcoming battle, unfortunately in turn warning the four goddesses of your discovery and partial awakening, they will come after you.' The priestess bowed, 'Take care, and do not fight fate, you will find it is working in your favor in the end.' With that last note the woman disappeared. Druid sighed standing up, 'Might as well wake up.'_

Druid groaned her eyes fluttering open. Huntress and Rina both stood up as Druid's soft green eyes stared at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression on her face. Rina smiled seeing that her friend was awake only to stop her worrying and needed to think things over. She had a good idea what her friend was thinking about, even though she only heard bits of what Druid was saying and nothing of whoever she was talking to, Rina knew it was important and once Druid straightened it out she'd tell the rest of them. She left the room, the she-wolf following behind her. Rina looked down at the boys sitting at the table, debating with herself whether or not she should introduce them to the rest of her friends or not. Before she could even begin to speak with them a knock sounded at the door.

Cye stood up to answer it, Rina's gaze following him. There was a pause, only thing that could be heard was heavy breathing from the other side of the door. Rina's eyes narrowed wondering who it was since Cye was blocking her line of site. Cye stared at the light brown haired girl infront of him, leaned over hands on her knees practically out of breath. She wore a simple, white-sky blue peasant blouse and a slightly darker light blue gypsie skirt. She wore tan hiking boots that oddly looked good with what she was wearing and her hair was pulled up into a simple ponytail(1). Cye gulped thinking this girl to be beautiful, "Umm, can I help you?" The girl looked up startled then sighed with relief.

"Yes, you can. I believe you ran into my friends a couple hours ago," Sarune said catching her breath and standing up. Cye looked at her confused, no way could she know the girls Ryo and Sage met in the woods. Rina's eyes widened recognizing Sarune's voice, she smirked as Cye moved out of the way to look at his friends knowing Sarune wouldn't notice her on the steps, Rina stepped down, "Sarune, I was wondering when you'd get here."

Sarune sighed a breath of relief, "Thank goodness, I was afraid my instincts failed me for the first time ever." Rina laughed then both girls noticed five confused faces staring at them. Sarune giggled and Rina closed her eyes with a smirk, "Sarune has this uncanny ability to sense aura's." Rina explained waving her hand in the air.

Sarune nods then looks to Cye, "Mind inviting me in?" She raised an eyebrow with an amused smirk when Cye jumped. "Oh right, I'm sorry. Please come in."

"Thank you," Sarune smiled walking into the cabin but froze as soon as Cye shut the door. Rina looked at Sarune with a mixture of confusion and worry, "Sarune? Sarune what's wrong?"

"There's alot of power here, a whole lot of power," Sarune said taking a deep breath to try and calm her beating heart. Rina's eyes narrowed then, "What type of power, Sarune-babe?"

Sarune frowned trying to think on how to describe it, she looked to Rina and opened her mouth to respond but was beaten to it, by someone else. "Do you feel like something is smothering you but also have the feeling of warmth and protection?" Everyone in the room turned to see a young woman in ancient armor over priestess garb. Her hair was a soft moon white tied at the nape of her neck and flowing down her back. Her eyes were a soft blue whose depths held much wisdom. The priestess had a sword on her left hip about the same size, possibly smaller, of Sage's sword. Sarune blinked staring at this beautiful woman, "Yeah, but the suffocating power isn't-"

"Directly in this room? More like on it's way here?" Sarune nodded, her expression of suspicious confusion matched everyone else. The woman smiled softly then went serious, "That is because that power IS on its way here. Your friend Druid should be able to explain things completely, I unfortunately cannot." The woman bowed, "I suggest calling Anubis, Kayura and the Warlords to assist you, but I must leave before I endanger you further." With that the woman faded, everyone looked at eachother with confused faces. Rina's eyes narrowed, Sarune gulped and the boys suddenly went serious. It was then that Druid decided to come out of her room. She jumped a little when all eyes went to her. Huntress stood up and walked over to Druid and tilted her head making a green pendant appear in Druid's line of site. At first Druid looked at the She-Wolf as if to say 'What're you getting at?' Then realized the She-Wolf wanted her to take it. She squatted down and pulled the forest green pendant off of the wolf's neck standing back up she stared at it as it glowed softly. The boys looked at her curiously. Huntress and Druid both ignored the stares, Huntress going back down the stairs towards Rina and stopped at her. Huntress lifted up her head to show Rina a fire red pendant dangling correctly on her neck. Rina got the idea quick enough and pulled the pendant off the wolf. Rina's pendant glowed just as equally soft as Druid's.

Sarune caught on and found her pendant before Huntress even had a chance to show it to her. Sarune stared at the kanji that had two fish swimming around it. "Trust?" Rina looked up and took hers over to Sarune, "What does mine say Sarune? I failed jap remember." Sarune smirked and looked at the pendant and the kanji inside it was surrounded by an orange-red flame, "It says Virtue." "Virtue?""Virtue."

"What about mine Sarune-fish?" "I need to see it, but I think I have an idea on what it is." Druid shrugged and walked over to her showing her the green pendent, Sarune's eyes narrowed in concentration doing her best to separate the kanji design from the tree within the small item, "It says wisdom I believe."(3)

"Thanks Sarune," Druid's voice was soft as she stared down at her pendant a look of thought on her face. Cye quickly opened the door when Druid started walking sightlessly towards it. She walked straight out not really paying attention to anything. The boys gave the remaining two girls curious stares. The girls shrugged not having a clue themselves. Sage stood up, "I better follow her. Make sure she doesn't get hurt. Um, yeah," with that he ran out the door after Druid. The six remaining teens just looked at eachother, shrugged and sat down at the table to discuss their thoughts on what was going on and possibly fill Sarune in on what happened before she showed up.

**-Warlords/Kayura-**

Foot steps echoed hurriedly down the halls as Dais ran to inform Kayura of something that she desperately needed to hear about and see for herself. Dais slammed open the shoji door belonging to the room Kayura sat in pouring herself over scroll after scroll looking for something. She looked up irritated to see a panting and out of breath Warlord of Illusion standing in the door way. Her face transformed into that of worried confusion as she stood up.

"What is it Dais?" Her eyes narrowed as he swallowed and still catching his breath answered with, "Anubis is... alive."

Anubis groaned his eyes fluttering open, "'Bout time you woke up Anubis, mind informing us on how you're alive?" Anubis looked to his left where the voice came from and saw a rather annoyed but worried Sekhmet.(sp?) Anubis sat up with a groan, "Not really, I don't know how I came to live in the first place. One minute I am discussing how to help the Ronins help the awakened goddesses with the Ancient One. Then the next I am unconcious and waking up here." Anubis claimed holding his head wincing now and then.

Kayura stormed into the room then, more in a hurry than angry. Her eyes widened as they landed on Anubis, "So Dais was right, you are alive." Her eyes narrowed then, "How?"

Anubis swung his legs to the side of the bench like bed he was on and stood up. "I am not sure myself Kayura, but for an odd reason that I cannot explain. I do not believe it was of ill intent."

"Perceptive as always Warlord of Cruelty, I should have given you the kanji of perception rather than that of Loyalty, perhaps then your struggles would not have been so great." A gentle voice said from behind them. All five members of the room turned to the voice and saw a woman with wise blue eyes and moonlight white hair, wearing priestess garb underneath armor from the old times, a sword at her side not very different from the Ancient's staff. Dais stepped infront of Kayura protectively. Cale and Sekhmet stood in what seemed like relaxed battle positions. The woman seemed unphased by this and smiled gently her gentle voice still intact.

"There is a great evil rising that my brother fears will be the end of the armor masters. This evil is stronger and more powerful than Tulpa with his armor complete." She looked at them as the five stared at her, Cale then stepped foreward, "We don't just have the nine armors we also have Kayura's abilities we are also stronger than Tulpa's complete armor." His proud statement was not missed by the ancient priestess, she sighed closing her eyes her gentle aura never dissipating.

"You misunderstand. You will not even be able to get close to this evil without your respective goddesses." She looked at them again her eyes reflecting her exhaustion, "The four goddesses, known as the _dark_ goddesses, that are supposed to assist you four are on this evil's side they are protecting it with their magic. But they are not the true holders of the pendants they hold. The true holders have not been found, you must assist the Ronins in finding the final four goddesses, they will know the Ronin Goddess personally. Please assist the Ronin Warriors as much as you can, otherwise this evil will win." With that the woman bowed and disappeared back into the shadows, a sad expression on her face. The remaining five occupants looked at eachother all with serious looks. They nodded then left the room going their seperate ways.

**-Somewhere in Miami, Florida-**

A woman with long blonde almost white hair was sun-bathing by her pool in her black strapless bikini when her cell started ringing. She growled picking it up and flipping in open without even looking at the caller ID. "What?" She growled into the mouth piece.

'_**Nice to hear from you too,**_' came the response to her question a small hiss heard on the _c_.(2)

"What the hell do you want Sentra?(3)What do you want so badly you had to call me on my private line just so you could get through?" The woman asked pure annoyance ringing in her voice.

'_**Kalliope you do realize the pranksters are on a camping trip, right?**_' Sentra asked with a slight hint of a hiss present as she speaks.

"Get to the point Sentra, I have no time for your games, so what if the girls are on a camping trip? I prefer to be by my Miami pool thank you," Kalliope said with a sigh.

'_**I just wanted to call you up and suggest we pay them a surprise visit. I was going to get Allure and Donna in on it too. Come on it's been so long since they've been even remotely close to us, please?**_'

Kalliope groaned at the pleading voice of her friend, "Fine, I'll get my private jet and fly back home, but you so owe me for this."

'_**Right, your favorite ice-cream sold in my family's shop for free for a full year, how's that sound?**_' Sentra's grin heard through the phone, Kalliope grinned and pulled her free arm in with a mental 'YES!'

"You have yourself a deal Sentra, I'll be there before lunch time tomorrow at the earliest." Kalliope said jumping up an excited grin on her face.

Sentra's laugh was heard through the phone, '_**Thought you might like that, see you soon Kalliope.**_'

"Bye Sentra," with that Kalliope shut her phone and ran into her home, threw all the clothes she had in her drawers into her suit cases, then dragged her two full suit cases outside to her silver convertable tossed them into the back seat and jumped into the vehicle. She sped off to the airport her happy grin still plastered on her face. Kalliope let out a quiet laugh as she thought of her young cousin, Druid's face when she arrived into their area.

**-Sentra, Donna, Allure-**

A young woman with blue-black hair stared at a taller green haired and smirking young woman as she shut her flip phone. "What did she say Sentra?" A third woman with red hair tied up high on top of her head asked coming into the room. Sentra grinned at the red head, "She'll be here at lunch-time tomorrow at the earliest my darling Allure." Allure raised an eyebrow in question.

"And how exactly did you convince her to come here that fast?" The blue-black haired woman asked calmly and quietly finally sitting down, making her presence known to the other two women and unintentionally voicing Allure's silent question.

Sentra snickered, "Simple my dear Donna, promised her a years worth of her favorite ice-cream for free." Allure rolled her eyes, "Of course, play on her sweet tooth." She said slight annoyance at her friend's antics in her voice.

Donna sighed shaking her head and standing up, "Well I'm going to inform the girls that we're close, I don't want them thinking we're some stalkers." She walked out the door and down the path she sensed the girls' auras.

**-With the boys, girls, Kayura and the Warlords-**

Sarune continued to stare at the four men and one woman standing in front of them. She tilted her head wondering why everyone but her and the five in front of her were so tense. She walked foreward only to have her wrist grabbed and held onto by Ketria. She looked at Ketria confused. She smiled noticing Ketria's slight fear shining in her friend's eyes. Sarune pulled her wrist gently from her friend's hold, knowing that her friends and cousin were just slightly afraid and nervous around these people, since the boys were tense. Sarune looked at the five new comers with a smile sensing no evil intent from any of the five. She again stepped foreward until she was standing directly infront of Kayura. Sarune held her hand out to shake, "Hi, my name's Sarune, no clue what's going on but I would like to know who you five are." She smiled warmly at Kayura and the Warlords. The Ronins blinked staring at Sarune. Kayura and the Warlords stared at Sarune with a mixture of curiousity and awe.

Kayura took Sarune's hand after a minute and shook it, "I'm Kayura." She pointed to the four men behind her in turn, "And this is, Anubis, Cale, Sekhmet and Dais." Sarune nodded her warm smile still in place pointing to her own friends and mimicing Kayura in a way, "That's Ketria, Rowena, Druid and Rina." She laughed with a shrug, "And I'm guessing you already know these boys," Sarune motioned to the Ronins. Kayura nodded with a smile.

"'Scuse me, young girl, but how are you so calm? I am aware our presence isn't all that comforting to the others within this room," Anubis asked as politely as he could stepping foreward. Sarune smiled in his direction, "Because their's nothing I can sense in your auras to fear." Sarune then blinked looking in Anubis' direction, "Is there something I should be fearing from the five of you?"

Kento decided to speak up then, "Yeah they were the bad guys when we were fighting Tulpa!" Sarune looked back at the boys.

"But that's all in the past isn't it?" Sarune turned back around facing the five again smiling happily, "Right?"

A soft knock sounded at the door then, Sarune tilted her head confused, "This place sure is popular isn't it?" She asked as she went to open the door, when she did she let out a soft gasp, "DONNA!" She caught the soft spoken young woman as she collapsed into Sarune's arms. The woman looked worn out her normally neatly pressed skirt was ripped and torn her peasant blouse in the same condition. Her normally neatly styled short hair was tossled and the young woman looked as if she had fallen in the mud about a dozen times. She clutched to Sarune whispering terrified into the worried girls ear, "A woman, she looked, so much like me. She, she tried to kill me. Saying that I shouldn't be alive. Sarune, I'm scared." Sarune held her tightly pulling her into the quickly filling cabin, and sitting her down onto one of the chairs.

"Calm down Donna, take a breath and tell me what happened then you can tell us what you're doing here," Sarune said gently, smoothing out Donna's hair. Donna nodded and swallowed thickly calming herself. Cale watched the seemingly fragile woman calm herself quickly. Ketria didn't miss Cale's calculating stare and got a rush of jealousy as she glared at the Warlord of Darkness, her pendant glowing softly.

"You calm now Donna?" Sarune asked gently not missing Cale staring at Donna or Ketria becoming jealous. Donna nodded swallowing again, "Good now what happened to get you so shaken?"

"A woman wearing a very short black skirt and a black halter top. She looked so much like me, she held a black staff that had what looked like a curved blade on top of it. In the curve was a blood red stone in it." Donna looked up at Sarune with silent fear shining in her eyes, "She looked so much like me Sarune, She attacked me saying that I was chosen to die by someone named Tulna.(4)"

"WHAT!?"

* * *

Ok how was that, most likely short to you fanfic readers but this took forever for me to get straight and write it down, I had to get my girls just right, you know different yet similar? Also how'd you like my cliffy _evil grin _now onto my marked Rants lol.

1) ok this is pretty easy, Sarune's always going to have her hair up in a ponytail the others are going to have their hair in different styles but Sarune's a simple tom boy so she's just got the ponytail.

2) Sentra hisses whenever there's an s sound or something like it like c in nice or z and of course s do not ask I just decided to give her sort of a snake like hiss without making her seem like a freak.

3) Sentra, don't ask me why I named her that I have no clue why, it sounds like a car... I think it is... crap I named a character after a car... I'm a horrible creator

4) Ok her name isn't that unique I know just one letter change but hey the ultimate evil is hard to name without it sounding gay to me so I have the original name I made for this big bad evil.

OK that's it for the marked junk but lemme tell you somethin about the goddesses the ancient priestess mentioned, they're pretty much shadow puppets created by Tulna the pendants that the four friends of the girls are destined for are what are giving the shadow puppets their forms. The pendants have a sort of mind of their own and know the souls of their holders so they formed the shadows into their appearance and now i'll stop before I reveal my entire story. anyways R&R and I'll be happy.

P.S. Any grammar or spelling errors srry it's late here and I couldn't find them all.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey hey I'm back and I got this chapter straight too. n.n Aren't you proud of me? Yay! Ok srry I'm really hyper my brother has had a break through in his therapy he... _mouth gets covered by my brothers hand and the rest of what I was going to say is muffled_...

Hello, I am Dranza's brother, and I have taken over this chapter she will not be joining us for the remainder of the time. She is literally tied up at the moment. My sister has quite the imagination, please encourage it to be written down on paper or online whichever works for you. You will be doing the world a favor. Otherwise HER therapist says he will have her evaluated for insanity. She freaked out her own therapist, god knows what she does to me and the rest of the family. I have therapy to deal with her, so please do the world, myself and our family a favor and encourage her idiotic stories, they're what keep her from going to the looney bin. Now I will allow you to read her third chapter of one of her many crazily made stories.

_brother graciously hands it over to me after untying the ropes, I glare at him while grumbling... _Stupid twin brothers, they're all jackasses.

* * *

Ronin Goddesses

Chapter 3

(Previously)

_"A woman wearing a very short black skirt and a black halter top. She looked so much like me, she held a black staff that had what looked like a curved blade on top of it. In the curve was a blood red stone in it." Donna looked up at Sarune with silent fear shining in her eyes, "She looked so much like me Sarune, She attacked me saying that I was chosen to die by someone named Tulna."_

_"WHAT!?"_

(Now)

Donna jumped looking wide-eyed at the warlords and Kayura, just noticing them. Sarune narrowed her eyes in confusion, "Obviously you know what Donna's talking about, so who is this Tulna?"

"Tulna is Tulpa's creator and goddess you would say," everyone turned to the soft voice of the priestess, the ancient one standing beside her. Druid stood up from the couch she had been sitting on her eyes narrowed towards the ancient one.

"You, you visited me in my dreams when that shadow covered Chicago and I was in complete black," Druid stepped closer looking confused. The ancient one nodded with a small smile.

"I see you remember. You were a confused, but bright child. I see you have grown," the ancient one nodded to Druid. Sage narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Druid turned around to look at Sage.

"There was a gigantic shadow covering the city I used to live in and then I remember my car just stopping and wouldn't start. I was panicking about my car breaking down on me, then all I remember is a black shadow engulfing me." Druid shook her head looking down her eyes closed, "I also remember knowing in my gut I was going to die. But I don't know if it was a dream or not, but after that thought crossed my mind, I heard chimes and this man," she turned back around and pointed at the ancient one, "showed up and comforted me telling me I would not die and that my destiny wasn't realized yet."

Ketria blinked, "I remember something like that, 'cept I was on mom's reservation." Rina nodded, "I was down in mexico visiting my father's family."

The girls all looked at Sarune and Rowena, "What about you Sarune, Rowena?" Druid asked genuinely curious, Rowena shrugged, "I was in Japan, I remember a guy surrounded by starlight who held me as I cried in fear, but that's about it."

Sarune shook her head, "I wasn't caught, just as the black tried to 'engulf' me -You're going to believe me crazy when I say this- but an armored horse ran infront of me and knocked away that black and protected me the entire time the battles happened." Rowena blinked looking at her cousin, "That was when you were in japan with me, weren't you at that bridge with the whirlpools below it?" Sarune nodded helping Donna straighten herself out.

"How did we not see you?" Cye asked blinking and staring wide-eyed at Sarune. Sarune smiled a secret smile, "What makes you think you didn't?" Keeping her smile as she looked at the boys, "How do you think the ancient one was able to open the path to Tulpa's castle without the power needed?"

The ancient priestess smirked with a cough as the ancient one held the edge of his straw hat and tipped it a little further over his face. Donna suddenly jerked her head up with a gasp and started to panic, "OH NO! The others, if I was attacked, what's to say they weren't." She turned to Sarune and grabbed her upper arms tightly, "Sarune what if they're hurt," she swallowed, "or worse?" Sarune made shushing noises as she smoothed a trembling Donna's hair again. Sarune looked desperately to her friends.

Druid stepped forward, "I'll check it out, I know where their cabin is anyways." Kayura and the Warlords stepped forward as well, "You're not going alone, the five of us will come with you," Kayura suggested, Druid simply nodded and led the way out the door. The warriors looked at eachother and decided to take care of the five remaining girls and make sure they were ok.

**-Druid/Kayura/Warlords-**

Druid led a calm pace to the cabin she was sure her other three friends were in. Kayura watched the Halo Goddess as she walked the forest made path and decided to speak up on it, "Do you spend your time often around nature, Druid? Was it?" Druid stopped, Kayura's question yanking her out of her thoughts. She turned around and looked at Kayura, in a calm serious tone she answered, "No and Yes." She elaborated before Kayura could speak up again, "No, I don't spend time around nature, hardly any time at all actually, I live in a city that has barely a scrap of nature left in it. Yes, my name is Druid." She turned back around and started walking the path again. The Warlords and Kayura followed silently after that.

Druid, Kayura and the Warlords arrived at Kalliope's private cabin a while later. The cabin looked like any usual modern day log cabin on the outside. When they entered was another matter. Druid narrowed her eyes knowing that the cabin was never in dissarray, and as she looked around she saw the normally perfect living room in just that condition. The red, Roman, bed sofa's cushions were all ripped and torn, slices in the actual couch caused the tightly stuffed cushioning to spill out. As Kayura and the warlords stood in the living room staring at the damage they could see. There were blade cuts everywhere, there obviously was a struggle. Druid smirked knowing that all three of them though spoiled fought like mountain cats when it came to their lives. Druid stormed into the kitchen to see a scorch mark where the fridge used to be and another just above the stove. Druid's eyes narrowed pivoted and stormed upstairs to see the damage. She checked Kalliope's room, the four poster bed with black silk curtains didn't look at all damaged, the entire room actually looked untouched and unharmed. Kalliope's bags in fact still sat in the corner unopened. Druid nodded her head then checked the other two rooms.

Druid's eyes widened as she entered into Allure's room. Allure's bed had been cut in half, almost everyone of Allure's crafts were destroy and what looked like claw marks marred the walls. Druid walked around the small room a bit longer making sure not to miss anything and picking up any repairable or undamaged crafts. Just as she was leaving the room she heard something from behind her, but when Druid flipped around she didn't see anyone or anything. She narrowed her eyes, darting them around the room. Something shined in the light again catching Druid's eye. Druid walked over to the shining object and found a dark ruby red pendent with a kanji resting in it. She immediately stood up and ran down the stairs.

"Kayura, or one of you Warlord guys I need your help on something!" Kayura and the Warlords looked up seeing Druid run down the stairs when she tripped. She screamed and shut her eyes expecting to hit the ground hard. When she felt herself being caught in strong, battle worn arms she blinked and looked up at to see Dais holding her securely. She blinked a second time, then shooked herself out of her stupor as Dais put her down. Sekhmet raised an eyebrow in amusement watching the scene.

"What is it that you need our help with?" Anubis quietly and politely asked. Kayura and the other three nodded in agreement. Druid pulled out the ruby pendent and showed it to Anubis. "I want to know what the kanji in the pendent means, cause then I could make a good guess to who it would belong too," Druid bit her lip as Anubis nodded and took the pendent out of Druid's hand. He looked closely at it then his eyes widened, "It has the Kanji meaning Loyalty on it, my Kanji." Druid took the pendent back with a sigh of relief, "I thought so, I did find it in her room."

"Whom are you assuming it belongs to little girl?" Sekhmet asked crossing his arms. Druid looked up at him, "My friend Allure, and I'm not assuming, I know for a fact it belongs to her, I bet she's found a place to hide out until Rina and Rowena look for her."

"Why Rina and Rowena?" Kayura asked genuinely curious. Druid looked up from pocketing the pendent, "Some sort of thing those three have, Allure keeps herself hidden if there's trouble and waits for Rina and Rowena to find her before she includes herself into the trouble. Unless of course Rina and Rowena are in danger," Druid answered exitting the cabin and heading back down the path. Kayura gave an 'Oh' expression as the five of them followed Druid and left heading back for Kento's family's cabin.

**-Kento's Place-**

Ryo grabbed Rina around the waist and jumped away from the cloud of poison shot towards her. The two women laughed seeing the boys surround the girls protectively. Donna looked worried at the two women who looked so much like her friends, Kalliope and Sentra. The woman who had just attacked had on a greenish black long skirt slit all the way up to her hip. She had a tube top the same color and she wore matching tie up stillettos. Her green hair was shorter than Sentra's but that was the only difference between this woman and Donna's actual friend. The second woman who had yet to attack looked so much like Kalliope, she was afraid that the woman was actually Kalliope.

This Kalliope double had on a black tube top and a leather knee length slit skirt that left nothing to the imagination. She held a sword with a decorative hilt, at the end of the hilt was a blackish red jewel. The five defenseless girls stayed closely behind the Ronins afraid of these two women, their smirks terrifying four of the young goddesses. This is how Druid, Kayura and the Warlords found the group. Druid glared at the two women with a fierceness only a woman of nature could produce.

Druid boldly stomped forward and stopped few feet infront of Sage absolutely fuming, "Who the hell are you two?" Kalliope's double laughed disappearing and reappearing in Druid's face her grin disgusted Druid. "We're Tulna's loyal servants, Kalena and Sarra and we were sent to kill you Ronin goddesses and kidnap the final dark goddess, that bitch Goddess of Cruelty was able to kill her shadow counter part," Kalena stood up flipping her hair. "So Lady Tulna wishes to have all four in her custody so she can keep an eye on them," She smirked, "And she wants you girls dead so she doesn't have to deal with you." Kalena got back in Druid's face again flicking at her in the face with a sadistic smirk. Without being seen Rina stepped forward and inconspicuously backed up Druid, ready for anything.

Druid grit her teeth stepping back from the shadow goddesses facing her, '_great, we still don't know how to call our abilities and these bitches show up, dammit!_' she screamed in her head. Just as Kalliope's shadow double started to move forward again Druid's pendant start to glow a bright forest green making Kalena stop and cover her eyes from the light. Druid's eyes widened as her mouth dropped, "That's it!" She shouted grinning as she tossed her pendant into the air, "GODDESS OF THE HALO!" Druid was suddenly surrounded by forest green vines forming a green spiked pillar. Rowena, Ketria, and Sarune's eyes all widened worried for their friend. Rina simply looked surprised then looked at her own glowing pendant.

"Might as well give mine a shot," Rina shrugged and tossed her pendent before catching it and holding it above her chest her elbow bent level with her shoulder. Rina grinned and punched the air, with the hand holding the pendent, looking up, "GODDESS OF WILDFIRE!" Rina was immediately engulfed in flames. Sarune jumped up but was held back by Donna. Sarune looked at Donna worried but she just shook her head and in her soft voice told Sarune not to worry. Sarune nodded and went back to keeping her other friends alive.

The two shadows growled and launched at the two seemingly vulnerable girls. Kalena went for Druid's vines and Sarra attacked the fire pillar surrounding Rina. Just when Sarra landed her blow a second later she was thrown back. The flames dwindled surrounding Rina's body. Flames encircled her arms and created a few dozen gold bangles on both her wrists, light arm guards were placed underneath the bangles. A gold armband with the stone that originally was her pendant formed on her upper left arm. The flames surrounding her legs turned into strap heels, and above the heels she had a pair of leg and knee guards. Her outfit was a simple red japanese battle style kimono with two battle fans tucked into the back of her belt. Rina looked up seeing Sarra try and go for another hit, she simply reached behind her and pulled out one of her fans, flicked it open and knocked the sword away with a shot of fire from the fan with a simple flick of her wrist.

Kalena's eyes narrowed towards Rina then her eyes flicked to the vines. Deciding not to follow Sarra's mistake Kalena stopped before she hit and jumped back a bit. She looked at the warriors who could do nothing but protect the girls who couldn't fight, she then looked back to the spike of vines, then back to Rina. Kalena did this two more times before grinning and stepping back into the shadows. She appeared behind the warriors and called out, "THUNDER OF THE DARK QUEEN!" Aiming the attack in the middle of the circle Kayura and the warriors made around the girls. The girls screamed fearing for their lives. Suddenly a crack of pale green lightning came from the skies and cancelled it's shadow counter part. Kalena growled landing and seeing her attack was cancelled, "What!?" Suddenly a glint of light caught her eye. Her gaze darted to the spike of vines only to see it disappeared and replaced by a young woman whose hair was pulled back into a bun and held in place by a forest ivy vine. Druid was covered in the vines, they loosely hung around her neck wrapping down her arms, maple leaves over the top of her hands. She wore an off the shoulder greenish belly shirt, the shirt was ragged along all of its edges. Her skirt was the same color and under the skirt forest ivy vines wrapped down her legs. Unlike Rina, Druid didn't have shoes just maple leaves resting over top of her feet. Druid looked more like a woman of nature than a warrior. The sword at her hip said otherwise though, and as Kalena growled, Druid drew her thin bladed sword holding it out in front of her with expertise.

"Rina, I think we should take Kalliope's and Sentra's pendants back don't you?" Druid asked her friend as she got into a better defense position. Rina smirked pulling out her second fan and flicking it open getting into her own defense position. "Yeah, I also wanna test these abilities out on these bitches," She answered as flames lit up on the top edges of her fans. Donna growled feeling absolutely helpless. Druid looked to her friends out of the corner of her eye and smiled reassuringly to Donna. She blinked and nodded to Druid understanding and pulled Sarune, Ketria and Rowena out of harms way. Kayura and the Warlords formed a protective circle around the girls and made sure they were safe.

Kalena and Sarra growled deciding to keep their distance from the two newly powered Ronin Goddesses. Druid stood calmly her legs spread in a sturdy position holding her sword out in front of her. She looked the picture of calm, but on the inside she had no clue what to do. '_Dammit, I knew I should've listened to gramps when he suggested I live with that friend of his so I could learn dad's damn heritage,_' she thought to herself biting her lip. Rina wasn't doing so great either, sure she got into alot of street brawls considering the part of town she lived in, but she doubted her street smarts could handle battle wise women. She grit her teeth, wondering what to do.

Sarra smirked noticing the two girls' uncertainty, she glanced at Kalena seeing that Kalena saw the same thing. They smirked at eachother and facing the two girls again jumped at the same time targetting the two novice Goddesses. Rina and Druid realized to late that they were going to get hit, they curled and shut there eyes waiting for the impact. Rina peeked open her eyes and around her arms, then straightened seeing someone very similar to Allure from the back blocking both shadows' attacks with a chain. Druid blinked straightening as well and gulped, "Ummm, is that you Allure?"

The woman didn't respond instead she shoved the two shadows off of her and jumped into the air twisting her body and throwing the chain hard into the ground yelling out, "CRUEL ENTRAPMENT!" Chains shot out of the ground immediatly and straight through the two shadows. They both screamed in agony before they disappeared into the shadows they were created from. The woman landed and when the five girls got a good look at her face they new it was their friend Allure. Allure calmly walked to the pendants that fell to the ground, picking them up she simply looked at them before closing her fist and crushing them into dust. Druid blinked taking a step forward but no further when she got a good look at her most loyal friend.

Allure had on leather, biker type pants with what looked like a leather belly tank and a leather jacket. Around her neck hung a ruby pendant similar to the one Druid picked up in Allure's room. Allure looked over to the fifteen behind her, sighing inwardly she faced them, "The pendants the shadows hold aren't the real ones," she pulled out three pendants from her pocket all the same ruby color as hers. "These are the real pendants, Donna here, Illusion is yours," with that statement she tossed one of the three to Donna. Obviously Donna caught it but as soon as she did, Allure started to walk away. Sarune stepped forward then clutching her own pendant.

"Allure where are you going?" She asked desperation obvious in her voice. Without stopping Allure responded with a simple 'to find the others,' then disappeared into the shadows of the forest. Everyone looked at eachother with obvious worry, this wasn't some speculation anymore, this was real and _definitely_ not a game.

* * *

Ok, how'd you all like that? I am very proud of this chappy I hope you people like it _grins_ and I apologize the Ronins really didn't do much but they will when Ketria and Sarune tranform. Same with Rowena. Now Rina's description is most likely hard to imagine I bet, am I right? Well if you Ronin junkies have ever seen Rurouni Kenshin or Samurai X... even though I'm not sure if Misao is in Samurai X... anyways if you've seen that anime about the wandering samurai Kenshin then you should've seen Misao some where, she's one of Aoshi's flunkies... anyways think of her outfit with elbow length Kimono style sleeves and bangles over the arm guards... I realize Misao doesn't have arm guards from what I remember but humour me would ya? You most likely can find a pic of Misao on Photobucket for those of you who haven't seen Rurouni Kenshin.

As for Druid's outfit, I figured since the Halo armor is pretty much a nature slash light armor why not have a mother nature looking goddess to go with it. Druid isn't much into nature even though she spaces out and takes nature hikes alot. That'll be explained later heh. oh and little warning for my ending it'll not be what you expect, but if you guess how i'm going to end it I'll give you a prize... don't know what it is yet... I'll prolly figure it out and btw the longer it takes the bigger the prize. After every chap I'll state the current prize.

The prize for this chap if you get it is... One of my OCs if you're an OC writer if not you get... _drum roll_ A cookie...

Brother: Yippee

Told you the prize would get better the longer it takes lol R&R please _shiny puppy eyes_


End file.
